Cody Tran
| death_date = | death_place = | body_discovered = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = Cody's House | nationality = Mushroom Kingdom | ethnicity = | citizenship = Mushroom Kingdom | other_names = | known_for = *Wisdom *Bravery *Honor | television = | education = Adventuring/Exploring Academy | alma_mater = | employer = | organization = Warp Pipe Corporation | notable_works = | style = Preporated or Defensive Style | influences = | influenced = World Salvation | agent = | occupation = *Adventurer *President *Representative *Ambasidor | years_active = All of Cody's life | home_town = New Ronn Spoac | salary = 88,200 s ($882,000) | net_worth = | height = 5' 8" | weight = | title = *President *Representative *Ambasidor | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = Republican | movement = | opponents = * * | boards = *Comittee of Administrating Adventurers *Mushroom Kingdom Administraton *Confrence of IDOW Administrators | religion = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = Nina Tran (Legal Child) | parents = *Serah Tran *Chriss Ron | relations = | callsign = | awards = Adventurer of the Century | signature = | signature_alt = | website = cody.WPC.com | footnotes = }} Cody Tran is an adventurer who saves and explores the most of the time mainly for enjoyment. He is also the president of the Warp Pipe Corporation after Tamarento. He often defeates and from stealing the Toadstool Diamonds from in . He often fearlessly venture into Volcano Lands and Rainforest Lands. Cody reserves the title of most active, brave, wise, and adventurous Man who ever lived in the Mushroom Kingdom. Also, it is recorded that Cody has stomped over 2,628,000 s and s in just 12 years of adventure. When Cody was in Middle School, he took Sniper and Marksmenship Classes. Adventures Taste of Adventure Cody Tran' first adventure was during his jury duty at the Supreme Court when he witnessed the Assassination of the Judges right before his very face. He saw this and the Mastermind behind the Crime, that's when he developed a strong Sence of Justice. He imidiatly went to Adventuring School and graduated with a Doctoral Degree, even though he had already been to Adinistrating School. After his six years of extra College, he ventured into the where Nia<3 held the prisoners of the Supreme Court Case captive. Of course Nia<3 was tightly prepared and had put his Minions for defense there to guard the prisoners six years ago. Cody commenced the Assault on after getting through previous Worlds and traps. When Cody reached the Final Castle he defeated after a long show down in the Main Arena, Cody charged for the Prisoners until he was halted by . There was then an even More intense battle until Cody Tran had to use a Mega Mushroom to destroy Bowser. Unfortunately, Bowser also carried a Mega Mushroom. He ate and became twice the Size of Cody. Equipement/Armament Cody Tran is a always prepared and equiped for battle and/or adventure. He usually carries 4 granades, 2 knives, 2 pistals, 4 smoke granades, Sniper Rifle, a pen for autographs, and Surpurier Skills. He carries double the armament in Battle Armor. He usually doesn't use weapons, just skills. The only reason for him to use his weapons would be in a longe range assault or in exetreme situations. Cody mainly uses jumping/stomping skills to defeat his enemies. Other skills of his would include Leadership, Strategy, Logic, Anti-Logic, and out menuvering. Cody also carries extra power-ups. He carries a lightning bolt, a leaf, a Fire Flower, and a Green Mushroom. He uses them when he is out of energy. Every night, Cody goes to Toadark's Store: Toad Tiles and renews his power-ups, ready for the next day. Powers and Abilities Cody Tran doesn't have any Natural Powers, although he does wear Black Adaptor Gloves that obsorb fire, magic, and energy. This is very useful to him because he is often assaulted by these objects. Without Powers, living in a World full of them, he has all the Weapons, Skills, Moves, Knowledge, and Training to Battle and Defeat any Evil Villain/Mastermind. He uses stomping boots to defeat enemies and move along. For situtions that require natural abities, Cody has special equipement almost any impossible job. People Cody's Defeated * (Several times) * * * (Frequent rival) * *Nia<3 * *Plasmius * * *Many other Members of the Archived Facts *In 1994, Cody was seen canoeing down Lava Rivers for fun. He did suffer a minor burn because Mario and Luigi were having target practice with fire balls as Cody passed. *In 2002, Cody was spoted battling upsidedown on gravitational Cloud by and the in the . *Cody became the Warp Pipe Corporation President becouse the WPC needed someone who specialized in s. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asian Media: Fanon Category:Males